


《循规》第53章-补车

by shishengya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishengya/pseuds/shishengya
Summary: 谢谢大家~





	《循规》第53章-补车

江渝的淡定与从容似乎是与生俱来的。  
在凌焰想着法往死里折腾他的时候，江渝居然还能挣出一丝清醒，哑声提醒凌焰，自己明天要上班。动作轻点。不要乱咬。也不要乱啃。

紧贴着后背的身躯无比炽热，回答他的是剧烈喘息的胸膛，以及凶狠得毫无节制的深入。  
凌焰没有说话，他低下头，啄吻的动作细致又耐心，侧脸轮廓冷峻锐利，看上去莫名还有些克制。

等不到回答的江渝还想说什么，额头抵上冰凉瓷砖，借着温度的落差，缓和体内寸寸积聚的快感。  
眼前是蒙蒙白雾，江渝看不清，索性闭上眼，呼吸却很急——两人此前激烈的拥抱和亲吻，已经将这狭窄空间里的空气都蒸得稀薄。这个时候低头紧贴墙壁，更加呼吸不到纯粹的氧气。

江渝张了张嘴，一手往后去推凌焰坚固的胸腹，开口之前是一阵短促难耐的微弱鼻音，“凌——”

凌焰似乎铁了心要他支离破碎。他突然捞起江渝笔直的腿，抽走江渝乱摸的手固定在头顶，下一秒，毫无缝隙地死死撞进！

下身猛地贴上忽冷忽热的瓷砖，带着疼痛  
——江渝知道自己被操射了。  
他忘了自己是闭着眼还是睁着眼，这都没有区别。凌虐式的高潮让他什么都看不清，浑身抖得厉害，像是被高压电流毫不留情地鞭入，深得指尖都在发颤。要不是一条腿被凌焰掌控，江渝几乎支撑不住。

好几分钟里，江渝都失声了。

凌焰喘息粗重，埋头沿着江渝湿透的颈侧吻到颤抖着的肩，这里紧绷得像是被骤然抛沉入水的柔白瓷器，下一秒就要脆开似的。荡漾的水纹里泛出细腻的肌理，离得近了，还能感受到那一点薄薄的温度。

像是从他身上汲取来的温度。  
而本身却冷得让人寒心。

想到了什么，凌焰眸色倏暗，低头就朝着江渝肩头狠狠咬下！

江渝闷声呜咽，抖了抖，稍稍回神，生理性泪水顺着脸颊淌下，开口不成语调：“畜生......”

凌焰短促地笑，语气轻浮：“畜生操你呢。”

江渝闭眼，身体虚得厉害，体力在那一下类似于施暴的插入中被捣尽，站立着的另一条腿猝然失力。凌焰眼疾手快，直接扣着人腰把人抱起，然后换了个面对面的姿势，让江渝靠在墙上，托着江渝的腿环住自己，下身没动，也没抽出。

姿势的变换让江渝搂紧凌焰，半晌靠上凌焰宽阔肩膀，好一会只剩呼吸，没什么太大的动静。

凌焰让他缓了一阵，然后伸手去摸江渝脸颊，摸到眼泪的时候，握着江渝下巴让他转向自己，凝视一会，却没说什么，片刻，抵上江渝额头，望着江渝通红的面颊，嘴角忽然展现一丝笑意——似乎江渝的脆弱是他的快乐。  
他越脆弱，他越快乐。

凌焰凑近吻了吻江渝沾着晶莹泪水的鼻尖，轻声：“这么虚？”说着身下却开始恶劣地缓慢抽动。  
怜爱的语气是表象，骨子里的征服和蹂躏从开始就没变过。

江渝识破了，面无表情地看他，在凌焰动起来的时候，恨不得咬他一口，但最后也只是抖了抖眼睫，嘴角微抿——他知道凌焰在生气。

江渝撇开下颌，逃离凌焰的控制，继续靠上他肩膀，一点一点呼吸，平复了很久。即使这样，浑身还是没什么力气，勾在凌焰后腰的腿酸疼。虽然重量大部分都在凌焰身上，但这家伙没有一刻停止动作，还有些卷土重来的意思。

江渝怕了，搂在肩颈的手往上揪了把凌焰湿透的头发，轻轻扯了扯，“去床上吧。”

凌焰当没听到。

江渝又扯了两下，对着凌焰耳边低声叫道：“小焰。”撤开几分，仰头去寻凌焰微凉的嘴唇，亲吻几下道：“对不起......”

凌焰停了动作，亮光下，眸子黑得渗人，注视半晌后撤出，接着打开花洒，抱着人冲了会。江渝不是很舒服，脑袋昏沉，直到被裹着回到床上，他的神志都有些漂浮。

凌焰倒了杯水，像上次生病时一样喂他。明明是温存又缠绵的，但凌焰太沉默了，江渝在这种沉默中睁开眼看凌焰。

凌焰望着他，忽然笑了下，“江渝，我觉得我挺可怜的。你觉得呢？”

心里一角仓促陷下，毫无防备，沉重得让他鼻子发酸。江渝摸了摸凌焰脸颊，“这件事是我先入为主，以后不会了”。

凌焰翻身上床，把江渝拉进怀里，低头亲吻江渝肩胛骨，没有说话。  
江渝心里有些难受，过了会，在凌焰以为江渝睡过去的时候，江渝转身面对凌焰，然后主动吻了上去。

后来的姿势太过顺理成章，就连江渝自己也没料到。

凌焰抚摸江渝紧瘦腰线，借出几分力，但江渝太累了，撑着他胸口动几下就伏下来要睡不睡，神情疲倦，但却没有离开凌焰身上。凌焰笑，一边歪头去亲江渝，一边扣紧人腰往下按，嗓子沉哑：“江渝，到底要不要做啊？你这样让我很难办。”

江渝也笑了，他累得说不出话，过了会，就在凌焰打算放过他的时候——这也不是第一次了——江渝忽然抬头认真道：“你可以射在里面。”

凌焰呆了几秒后，骂了句脏话。

下一秒，江渝就觉得自己很不明智，但来不及再补充什么“注意事项”，凌焰就看穿了江渝无休止的妥协背后藏着的心思是什么，他翻身压着人狠狠道：“你以为这样就可以？！”  
“江渝，你脑子里到底在想什么？！”  
“你给我听好了，这他妈是两码事！”

“这是最后一次！你最好记清楚，没有下次。”

江渝听完训，困得眼睛都挣不开，几番勉强思索，好像明白了什么，茫然问：“那就是不做了？——我保证没有下次。”

凌焰气噎，瞪了眼江渝，忍了忍，没忍住，一把握住江渝脚踝，“谁他妈说不做了？做！”

江渝：“......”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家~


End file.
